One of the challenges for many electronics programs is how to reduce the size and weight of electronics components. In larger systems, such as aircraft and spacecraft, every savings in size and weight increases payload and mission capabilities. It is equally important in miniature systems, such as certain types of medical devices, where each reduction can open a range of applications previously inaccessible at larger scales.
One of the key constraints in any electronics system is the demand for some form of local energy to provide power for the system components. Typical solutions include one or more forms of fuel-based power generation, such as fossil or nuclear fuels, or an energy storage device, e.g. a battery. Other applications employ “passive” energy sources such as photovoltaic panels which are commonly used in spacecraft and other equipment in which the energy source cannot be readily replaced. Solar panels, for example, tend to require a substantial amount of surface area to create useful amounts of electrical energy, adding unwanted size and weight. Further, solar panels must be directed toward the sun to operate efficiently and it can difficult to maintain the appropriate attitude of the panels to maximize exposure to the sun.